The Girl From the Coffee Shop
by Marine L. Girard
Summary: Matsuda is sent on a midnight coffee run and meets a girl who takes him completely off guard. Unfortunately for his confused brain, he cannot decide whether he loves her or if she just plain makes him nervous. MatsudaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oddly enough, I got the idea for this story when I was getting ready for bed in a tank-top and underwear (yes, I sleep in a tank-top and underwear! You got a problem with that?!). I just got to thinking, what would Matsuda do if he came home to a girl who slept in just a shirt and underwear? Hell, this could be a really funny story! So, yeah, I am a nut, forgive me.**

**Disclaimer! I own zip! Zilch! Nada! Dizzy is the only one who is mine. Yes, MINE!!**

Part 1 Coffee Run

Touta Matsuda let out a large sigh as he walked down the street from the large hotel in which L, now called Ryuzaki, had chosen for their current meeting on the Kira case. He placed his hands in his pocket and felt the metallic clink of yen coins in which the others had given him so he could buy them late-night coffee from the corner shop. He did not really want to be the so-called "errand boy" as Ryuzaki had stated all too seriously. True, he was the one that had offered to go on a coffee run after he had felt his eyelids begin to droop at 11:30 at night, but Touta felt a bit uneasy when the others on the task force had seemed a little too eager to see him leave. They seemed to jump up at the opportunity and shoved their hands into their pockets to pull out their wallets and hand Matsuda their money. He thought that these signs showed that they were all too eager to get rid of him for a time.

Matsuda sighed again and pushed the unpleasant thought from his mind. It was nearly midnight and if he did not keep moving, he would end up asleep on his feet before he reached the shop, leaving everyone on the task force coffeeless and half awake. He kept walking, putting one foot in front of the other until he reached the corner café. He stepped inside, bells jingling as he opened the door signaling to the workers that a customer had arrived.

Matsuda took out the small slip of paper that had all the orders written down and looked around the shop. All the tables were empty; no customers were standing in line either. _That's good,_ Matsuda thought happily. _I can just grab the coffee and get out of here. The task force is going to need all the help they can get._ Even though he felt that he was useless, Matsuda still wanted to help in any way that he could with the Kira case. He was not very experienced in the field but he wanted to give it his all and work his hardest to bring down the new "god" who called himself Kira. It was true that he felt in some way that Kira was doing good, but his opinions of Kira doing wrong outweighed his opinions of Kira doing good. Therefore, he was only too eager to take on the task of bringing him to justice.

Matsuda was pulled from his thoughts when a young girl who looked to be in her early twenties with shoulder-length, light-brown hair tied back in a ponytail walked out from the back kitchen and greeted him with a warm smile. "Good evening sir. How may I help you?" He voice was soft, yet very energetic even though it was twelve at night.

Matsuda found his cheeks growing warm at the sight of her and the sound of her voice and for a time, could not find his own voice. He did not know why, he had never seen this woman before in his life yet he found her stunningly beautiful. When he finally could speak, he stuttered a bit before what he wanted to say came out of his mouth. "Y-y-yes," he began, completely flustered. What was it about this woman that made his so nervous? "U-um, I'd like to order these drinks for four of my friends please," he said, handing the girl the slip of paper he had taken from his pocket. She read over it and smiled.

"And would you like anything?" she asked cheerily.

Matsuda started, flustered. Of course he wanted something. Nervously, he looked up at the menu behind the girl's head and chose something at random, though to him, it sounded good. "U-um, how about a-a Dark Chocolate Caramel latte?" He was sure his face was a bright red, but at this point, it no longer mattered to him.

He heard a giggle come from behind the counter and looked back down at the girl taking his order. Matsuda looked at her questioningly and when she finished her giggle, she answered his unspoken question. "You are really adorable, you know that?" she said, her joyous smile still plastered on her face. Matsuda swallowed hard; this girl really made him nervous. "Let's see," she said to herself as she diverted her attention to his order and punched a few buttons on her cash register. "You're order comes out to be 2487 yen." She then told a fellow worker to make the orders and waited for her customer to pay up.

Matsuda reached into his pocket and pulled out the coins the others on the task force had given him and sifted through them in his hand, counting them up. "Oh no…" he gasped.

She looked up from staring at the number displayed on the cash register and then at the money he had placed on the counter in front of her after counting. "What?"

He sighed, what should he do? "I only have 2250 yen," he answered nervously with another sigh. To his immense surprise, she smiled again at his statement.

"That's okay," she replied to his startled look. "I can pay for the rest." His eyes widened as if to say "really?" but drooped when she added, "But only on one condition."

"What's that?" He asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

The girl smiled mischievously. "You take me out to dinner tomorrow."

Again, Matsuda's eyes widened from shock. He was never the type to openly confess his feelings to a girl before, hence the reason he was a bachelor, and never in the twenty five years of his life had he expected a girl to just outright ask him on a date. Just when his face was beginning to cool down, it heated up again, this time more intense than before and he became flustered as he tried to find some excuse not to go to dinner with the girl. Yet in his mind, he truly wanted to take her out on a date. "B-but, I-I just met you. I-I don't even know your name." Matsuda mentally slapped himself. With the Kira threat of him only needing a name and a face to kill, why would she risk her life and give him her name? Then again, the name she could give him could be a fake name.

"Dizzy." Matsuda snapped back to the scene unfolding before him.

"What?" he asked, taken completely off guard.

"My name is Dizzy," she repeated. "Dizzy Wild." She stared at him, her face begging for him to tell her his name.

Finally, Matsuda managed to crack a smile, though it was nervous, it was still a smile. He reached back and scratched the back of his neck with his right hand. "Heh, well Dizzy, I-I would love to take you out to dinner, but I don't know if my schedule will allow it."

Dizzy smiled at the young agent's deep blush. "Well, you'll just have to check your schedule then, won't you?" She leaned across the counter and rested her head in her hands with her elbows on the hard surface.

Matsuda could feel a bead of sweat begin to fall down the side of his face. It took all the will power and courage he had not to turn and bolt out the door. "I-I guess I will." He absentmindedly put his hands back in his pockets. "Unfortunately, I don't have it with me."

Dizzy leaned back and stood up, taking the yen coins from the table and placing them in the cash register, she then pulled out some of her own money from her pocket and put them in the register as well. She closed the money tray and then began frantically searching behind the counter. Matsuda watched her curiously as she did so, wondering what she was doing, then startled him when she popped back up from digging under the counter in a cabinet, a white paper napkin in her hand. Matsuda did not know what to make of the situation at hand, nor did he know what this girl, Dizzy as she called herself, was doing. She began searching around the cash register, feeling around the counter top while mumbling to herself. "Let's see, I know I left it around here somewhere. Where did it go?" After a minute of searching she apparently gave up because she straitened up and addressed Matsuda with an expression of embarrassment. "Sorry, but do happen to have a pen on you? I seem to have lost mine."

Matsuda jumped and then frantically began digging through his pockets. He had no idea why she wanted a pen, but because she asked for one he thought it best to grant her wish. Finally, he found one sticking out of his back pocket. _When did that get there?_ He wondered. Shrugging, he handed the pen to Dizzy who slapped the napkin down on the counter and began writing furiously. Within seconds, she handed both the pen and the napkin back to Matsuda. Bewildered, he took the pen back and placed in back into his pocket then timidly took the napkin from her hand and read over what she had written. 

It was her phone number with her name written above it. "Dezeray Anna Wild?" He looked up at the smiling girl before him. "Is that your full name?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yup! Everyone just calls me Dizzy for short, though." She pointed to the napkin in his hand. "Check your schedule and give me a call if you can't make it to dinner. We'll just have to make plans for some other time."

Matsuda's blush returned and he became flustered again. "U-uh, yeah, okay. I'll give you a call tomorrow morning, is that okay?" She nodded happily and he managed a small smile again. "Oh, and my name is Touta Matsuda. Sorry, I should have told you sooner." _What am I doing? I can't tell her my real name. _Matsuda screamed at himself, mentally beating himself for being stupid and letting his mouth run ahead of his brain. _What if she is Kira? No, she can't be. There is no way a coffee shop girl could get classified police information without us knowing. Plus, Ryuzaki said that Kira was most likely someone who is close to a task force member. I only met Dizzy just now so she couldn't be Kira._

Dizzy chuckled. "That's okay. I would have asked you anyway before you left. It's really no big deal."

Just then, Dizzy's coworker walked out from the back kitchen with five full cups of coffee placed in a holder. Seeing this, Dizzy reached under the counter and pulled out a box in which she put the cups. She then handed the box to Matsuda who gladly took it from the other woman, eager to leave before he majorly humiliated himself in front of two pretty women. Thanking them both, he turned and headed out the door, but not before he said one last sentence to Dizzy. "I'll call you tomorrow, Dizzy. See you later." Then he turned and left the shop, turned to his left and headed back down the street towards the hotel in which the task force was staying for the next few nights. Once a good distance away from the corner café, Matsuda stopped and took a deep breath. "Oh-my-GOD," was all he managed to say about the situation. His first date in over five years and it was with someone who made him flustered and nervous.

The two women left in the small café exchanged glances until Dizzy's friend and coworker burst out into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Dizzy just stared at her friend in confusion for a while until she finally asked, "Soi, what are you laughing at?"

Soi grabbed her sides in an effort to regain her composure. She took a few deep breaths until she finally calmed down and was able to talk. "I saw you talking to that young man," she said while trying to restrain a giggle. "You scared him. By the look on his face, which was priceless I might add, he was not used to a woman acting so open towards him." At this, Soi began laughing once again.

Dizzy smiled and put her hands on her hips. "And why should I not act openly? I'm twenty three, Soi. I think it is perfectly fine for someone my age to act as I do. We're not going to live forever, you know so I might as well make the most of my life with the time I have."

It took a few minutes for Soi to stop laughing and actually be able to talk to her best friend with a decent composure. "I'm not saying that it is unnatural for you to act as you did. If you didn't you wouldn't be you. What I'm saying is that I thought it was hilarious how that man, Matsuda I believe, reacted to your forwardness. He was so shy!"

Dizzy's smile grew wider on her face. "I know! He was so adorable when he blushed I couldn't help but keep going so I could keep seeing his red face. Though I think I made him nervous when I did that."

Soi snorted. "Of course you did. It looked like he was forcing himself to stay rooted to the ground he was standing on." Soi began to start cleaning up the shop as she spoke, Dizzy following suit. Closing time was approaching rapidly and they had a lot to clean before they were able to close down and go home.

"So, do you think he will call me tomorrow?" Dizzy asked as she wiped down the espresso machine with a wet cloth.

Soi shrugged. "Possibly, it's hard to tell at this point. We barely even know the guy, aside from the fact that you make him nervous in varying degrees of cuteness." Dizzy chuckled at her friend's humor and continued to wipe down the machine with her cloth.

"I think he will," she said after a few seconds of silence. "I may have scared him a bit but I could tell he thought I was intriguing. He'll call, I know it."

Soi rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Dizzy, whatever you say."

**A/N: Yes, I noticed that Dezeray is spelled funny. I LIKE messing with spellings. It is rather fun. I do it a lot. **

**Oh, and Soi is actually my best friend's character. I have not asked permission to use her but I'm sure my friend won't mind.**

**Please rate pouts I'll love you forever if you do! And if you don't, pulls out a knife from back pocket and gives and evil death glare I suggest you run to save your God-forsaken life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I try to make these things as funny as I can without it sounding completely stupid and outlandish. So if nothing in this story is funny, I'm sorry, but I tried. Get over it.**

Part 2 "So, How's Life?"

Matsuda sat on the side of his bed in his apartment at eleven in the morning, the phone in one hand and Dizzy's number in the other. His thumb hovered over the first number, the nine, shaking ever so slightly and ready to crash down on the button and begin dialing her phone number.

He had decided that he would try and keep Dizzy a secret from the rest of the task force and especially L. If L discovered that he had let slip his name to a complete stranger and had let her in to his life, the detective would become suspicious of her and most likely yell at him for being a complete idiot. Matsuda decided it was best to keep her hidden from the others for a while until they had gotten to know each other better; maybe after a month or two he would tell the group about her.

It would not be easy keeping her a secret for long, however. The night before, when he had returned from getting the coffee, he remembered how difficult it was just to try and act normal. Twice he had almost dropped the coffee while handing it out, had actually spilled some of it by accident on poor Mogi and when Chief Yagami suddenly asked him if he was alright after Matsuda had been sitting in secluded silence for some time, he jumped from surprise and knocked over his half-drunk cup of coffee. Even when he had returned to the hotel, he was still shaken up from Dizzy's forwardness.

Taking a deep breath, he decided that he would just plunge forward into his doom and dial Dizzy's number. His thumb moved slowly over the keys on the phone as he read the numbers off aloud. "Nine, six, one. Seven, zero, three, five." Placing the receiver to his ear, he held his breath as he heard the other line begin to ring.

--

Dizzy lay in bed, half asleep and only vaguely aware of the phone ringing. She wondered why Soi did not answer it as she was normally awake at eight in the morning, regardless of how late she was up the night before, and then she realized that her best friend had gone out with her fiancée for a brunch date so Dizzy was home alone. _Damn,_ she thought groggily. _Why me? _She rolled over with the intention of looking at the clock and grabbing the phone that sat right next to her bed, but halfway through her roll, suddenly there was no mattress underneath her body and she dropped to the floor with an audible thump.

The contact between her head and the hard wood floor was enough to wake her and she jumped up, startled and fully alert to the loud and annoying ring the phone was giving off. Dizzy lazily reached for the telephone, took it off the hook and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked, sounding more tired than she was.

"Dizzy? This is Matsuda," came the voice on the other line. The young girl felt a big smile begin to creep up on her. So he actually called as he said he would.

"Hello, Matsuda. How are you this lovely morning?"

He did not answer her question but instead asked a question of his own. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Dizzy let out a small giggle. "Yes, but I'm glad you did, otherwise I would have slept all day."

She heard a sigh come from the other side of the phone and then, "I can't make dinner tonight, I have to work, but maybe we could get a late lunch?"

_Awesome!_ She thought. The sooner I get to see his adorable face, the better."Lunch would be good, considering I just woke up."

"Great! I was thinking around three o'clock at the small restaurant on Tenth Street."

"You mean Tatsuya's? I've been dying to try that restaurant for ages, how did you know?"

Dizzy heard him sigh again. "I didn't. I just wanted to eat there."

She smiled. This guy was amazing! "Alright, Tatsuya's it is. But how about we do one o'clock instead; if I eat breakfast now, I won't be hungry at three so we can consider this lunch my breakfast."

"Okay. One o'clock then." There was a pause before Matsuda spoke again. "Shall I pick you up?" _Aww, what a gentleman._ Dizzy complimented in her head. She was beginning to like Matsuda more and more by the minute.

"That would be sweet, yes." She spent the next few minutes telling the young agent how to get to her apartment. He had to ask her to slow down a few times and asked her to repeat herself once but he was able to get everything written down in the end.

"Alright, Mister Touta, see you at one," Dizzy said before she hung up the phone. She heard him say goodbye rather nervously right before the line was cut off. Placing the phone pack on its hook, she stood up, stretched, and walked over to her bathroom to take a shower. "I can't wait to see you again, Matsuda," she hummed to herself happily.

--

Dizzy heard a knock at her door and quickly checked how she looked in the mirror before heading out of the bathroom to answer it. She wore a perfectly fitted denim jacket with a light brown tank-top and a dark purple plaid skirt that reached down to the middle of her thighs. On her feet, she wore knee-high boots with half-inch heels. Dizzy hated high heels; they hurt her feet if she stood on them for more than fifteen minutes and if she walked around for a whole day in heels, she could seriously screw up her knees as she had done when she was younger. She also thought that she was tall enough without them; if she wore heels, she might surpass poor Matsuda in height. Her hair she wore down with her favorite Yamaha motorcycle cap on top. She loved that hat. She had received it as a door prize at a motorcycle show her dad had entered in Roswell, New Mexico her freshman year of high school. After that, she had never stopped wearing it; placing it on her head wherever she went, no matter how formal.

Rushing to the door after grabbing her wallet and placing it in the back pocket of her skirt, she looked through the peep-hole in the door and, seeing it was Matsuda, opened it and greeted him warmly. "Good afternoon, Matsuda!" He blushed a deep red and smiled sheepishly.

"H-hey, Dizzy," he said. "Ready to go?" Dizzy smiled and nodded. Seeing this, Matsuda shyly offered his arm to her; she took it gladly and followed him downstairs after she had shut and locked her apartment door.

--

They pulled up beside the restaurant and Matsuda got out and helped Dizzy out of the passenger side. She smiled at him, which made him blush again but he stayed strong and did not let his nervousness show too much.

A young hostess immediately approached them when they entered the restaurant asking them if they wanted a table or a booth.

"A table, please," Matsuda answered. The hostess nodded and bid them to follow her. She led them to a nice table by a window that viewed out into the street. It was a sunny day in December and the sun shining through the glass warmed the two of them as they sat down and looked at their menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?" their waiter asked when he came by right after they had been seated. Immediately, both Dizzy and Matsuda flipped to the beverage page of the menu to see what they wished to order.

"I'll just have an iced raspberry tea, please," Dizzy said as she removed her Yamaha cap and hung it on the back of the wooden chair she sat on. The waiter quickly jotted down her order before turning to Matsuda, who was still engrossed in his menu. He did not seem to notice that he was being waited upon until Dizzy notified him. "Matsuda, you're drink."

He looked up, and then at the waiter, his face changing from serious concentration to utter embarrassment. "Sorry," he said bashfully, scratching the back of his again. _How cute, _Dizzy thought, smiling. Matsuda looked back at his menu then ordered the first thing that came to his mind. "Umm, I'll have a lemon water." He set the menu down on the table and smiled at the waiter as he wrote down the order and walked off stating that he would return with the drinks. A few minutes later, the waiter remained true to his word by returning with two drinks, one in each hand. He handed the darker one, the raspberry tea, to Dizzy and the clear one, the lemon water, to Matsuda.

"Are you two ready to order?" he asked politely.

"I am!" Dizzy said excitedly, raising her hand in the air like a child in school. "What about you, Matsuda?"

The young agent sighed. "Yes, I am." He picked up his menu again and glanced over it. "I'd like the Sake Steamed Shrimp with a side of rice and a small salad."

"What kind of dressing would you like on it?" the waiter asked.

Matsuda seemed to pause, thinking, and then answered, "No dressing, thank you."

Dizzy leaned across the table to stare at him strait in the eyes. "No dressing?" she asked mischievously. "My, you are boring." She laughed at her comment and leaned back in her chair.

Matsuda looked at her nervously. He did not know what it was, but something about her made him lose all his courage whenever he looked at her or she spoke to him. Heck, he got nervous when she was in his general vicinity.

The waiter now turned to the girl in question. "And what would you like to eat?"

Dizzy pretended to mull over the menu before answering. "How about some Chicken Teriyaki with Negi green onion." She scanned the menu again as she spoke. "And how about some Mochi rice cakes on the side."

Nodding, the waiter recorded her order on his notepad and left for the kitchen, leaving poor Matsuda alone with Dizzy and scared out of his mind. It was silent between the both of them for some time until Dizzy decided to cut the air.

"So," she began. "What do you do for a living?"

Matsuda looked up from staring at a fixed spot on the table and stared into Dizzy's joyful eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, his insides jumped, not from nervousness, but just from the fact that she was looking right at him; he did not like it yet it felt oddly comforting to have her warm eyes on him. He scratched his chin, thinking over the best way to answer her question. He could just tell her he was a cop, but then she might dig deeper and ask what kind of police work he did and could eventually lead to him accidentally letting slip that he was working on the Kira case. He certainly did not want anyone outside the NPA to know that he was aiding in the race to catch Kira. Finally, after thinking about all the possibilities his brain could muster out, he decided to take a leap of faith and just tell her.

"I'm a police officer, working for the NPA," he replied, a slight hint of uneasiness in his voice. _There, _he thought. _That should satisfy her curiosity._

"Really?" she asked. She seemed to be intrigued by his answer. "What kind of police work do you do?" _Damn._

Matsuda anxiously tapped his finger on the table top. "I investigate criminal cases such as murders and theft with a team of others." _Crap, why did I have to mention that I work in a team? _

"Cool! Are you on a case right now?"

Matsuda suddenly answered her without thinking. "Yes, I am."

Dizzy jumped in her chair with excitement. "You are!" She leaned on the table with her elbows. "What are you investigating?" she asked, completely enthralled.

_Oh dear, _Matsuda thought, mentally punishing himself. _I've backed myself into a corner, haven't I? Well, might as well come right out with it, but I've got to make sure no one else can hear when I tell her. Here goes nothing. _"Lean closer and I can tell you." She moved her head closer to him but he stopped her almost immediately. "Before I tell you, you must know that you cannot tell anyone about this, in fact, I should not even be telling you this because I barely even know you. Do not tell anyone that I told you this, it must be kept secret." Dizzy nodded in understanding and he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I'm working on the Kira case." Dizzy drew back in surprise and stared at him in shock.

"You serious?" she asked, bewildered.

Reluctantly, Matsuda nodded. Dizzy's reaction to his voiceless yes was definitely not what he was expecting.

"That's awesome!" she said excitedly. Matsuda's head shot up from looking at his feet, his face showing obvious signs of surprise. "I'm one of the people who don't support Kira and it's not every day that I get to meet someone like you. I bet you are in constant danger of being found out by Kira." She paused, as if coming to a sudden conclusion. "But why did you tell me your name? If Kira only needs a name and a face to kill, why did you give me yours when I first met you? If I was Kira, then you would be dead right now."

Matsuda suddenly found great interest in his toes. "Well, Dizzy. The truth is, I'm not very experienced in police work. I'm fairly new and tend to not think before I speak."

"Inexperienced, huh?" Dizzy sat against the back of her chair, tapping the table in thought. "How old are you, then?"

Without looking up, Matsuda answered so quietly that she had to strain her ears to hear him. "I'm twenty five." He began to nervously twiddle his thumbs in front of him. "Sometimes I feel like my inexperience in hindering the investigation. I'm totally useless, really."

Dizzy noticed the edgy way his thumbs moved and reached across the table, touching her hands with his. Matsuda looked up, astonished at the touch. She looked him strait in the eyes and spoke softly. "No one in this world is a hindrance. I'm sure you help in your own way and you will be of even greater help later on, I know it."

Matsuda felt his cheeks growing warmer by the second. He now realized that he enjoyed her company but some of the things she did made him tense. He could not decide which feeling was more dominant in this situation. He opened his mouth to say something but at that time, the waiter returned with their food. Dizzy drew her hands back and allowed the waiter to place her plate in front of her, sniffing at the food as he did so.

"Yum, smells delicious," she said as the waiter placed Matsuda's food in front of him. She picked up her chopsticks and began to shovel the teriyaki chicken into her mouth. "Tastes delicious, too!" she said between mouthfuls.

Matsuda sighed and picked up his own chopsticks. He grabbed one of the shrimp off his plate and stared at it for a few seconds before popping it into his mouth. He chewed rather slowly, savoring the taste of the sake combined with other spices. _This is rather good, _he thought after swallowing. He looked up at Dizzy, who was busily trying to stuff a whole mochi rice cake into her mouth. By the looks of things, it was not fitting too well. Clearing his throat to get her attention, she stopped attempting to fit the whole thing in and spit most of it out, chewing what she had and swallowing before she said anything.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um," he did not know how to begin but in the end decided to just wing it. "Your name, it sounds more American than Japanese, and by your looks, I'd say you're not Japanese either." Matsuda did not know where he was taking this, but he thought it was best to try anyway.

Dizzy set down her chopsticks and sighed. _Uh oh, _Matsuda thought. _Did I say the wrong thing?_ "It's true," she said without emotion. This was not a touchy subject to her but she was just tired of people bringing it up all the time. "I'm not Japanese but I was born here therefore I have dual citizenship with Japan and America. However; I lived most of my life in America and am a cross between German, Italian, and British. I graduated from UCLA only recently and then decided to come back here because I love it so much."

"So if you just graduated, then…" He paused, not sure if he should finish his sentence or not.

"How old am I?" she finished for him. Matsuda nodded, his face red. She smiled warmly, causing a small portion of his fear to dissipate. "I'm twenty three; I'll be twenty four next month." Matsuda let out all the breath that he did not know he was holding in. Any normal girl would be insulted if he had asked that question. Luckily for him, Dizzy was not like other girls. She was very open and enjoyed it when a man was completely honest with her. If she asked Matsuda if she looked fat in a pair of jeans and he said yes, she would have thanked him. To her, it was just a question that deserved an answer. She did not even have an ounce of self consciousness in her.

They continued their lunch while changing the subject of their conversation several times. As their date dragged on, Matsuda found himself growing more comfortable with Dizzy. At times when she said something funny, he actually laughed instead of giving off a small, nervous chuckle. They talked about many things, hobbies, family, movies they did or did not like, and many other things. Dizzy's parents live in Southern Florida and her older brother lives in Los Angeles. Matsuda had no siblings but his father was a cop who helped get him his job at the NPA and his mother was a housewife.

They finished their lunch at 2:10 but neither of them wanted to leave. Finally, Matsuda suggested that they had to leave because they were holding up the table.

"Thank you for buying me lunch, Matsuda," Dizzy said as they walked back out to his car after he had paid the bill.

Matsuda blushed and nodded. It was not his idea for him to buy lunch for her; he was just repaying her for paying for the rest of his coffee. However; over the course of their lunch, he was beginning to like her more and more. Then suddenly, as if he were struck by a lightning bolt, he got an idea. He remembered her talking about her favorite movies and remembered that he owned some of them. Before they got back into his car, he made his suggestion.

"Dizzy, would you like to come back to my place and watch a movie?" _This sounds pretty dumb considering I just met her but I figured I'd try. _"You mentioned that your favorite movies were The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. I own both of them and I don't have to be at work until five, so what do you say?" Matsuda was very anxious at this point and could feel the sweat begin to form at his hairline as she stood next to him, thinking. He held his breath waiting for her answer.

Finally, after a minute or two, Dizzy shrugged and nodded. "Sure! Why the heck not? It sounds good to me." Matsuda released his breath, relieved that she said yes. He opened the passenger side door for her then went into the driver's seat himself. He drove to his own apartment building and took her to the third floor where his apartment was. He unlocked the door and let her enter first. His apartment was cozy, not too big and not too small. It was obviously made to only house one person unlike hers that could house three people at most.

While Dizzy started up the movie, The Mummy, Matsuda busied himself with popcorn. Of course, what is a movie without popcorn? Placing the buttery goodness into a large bowl he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Dizzy. When she laid eyes on the popcorn, she looked at Matsuda and asked quite seriously, "Do you have any soda?"

Matsuda turned pink. How could he have forgotten soda? "What kind do you want? I have Coca Cola, Mountain Dew, and Dr. Pepper." Dizzy pretended to think about it for a moment.

"I'll take a Mountain Dew, please." Nodding, Matsuda got off the couch and headed back to the kitchen to retrieve the sodas. While he was gone, Dizzy pressed the play button on the remote and let the movie run through its usual advertisements of production companies and just as the movie was beginning, Matsuda returned with a Mountain dew for Dizzy and a Coca Cola for himself. The bowl of popcorn was placed in between the two of them but throughout the course of the movie, the bowl was moved onto Dizzy's lap and she moved over closer to Matsuda, eventually resting her head on his shoulder. It was not until she laughed rather loudly at a particularly funny part of the movie that he noticed that she was leaning on him. When he did notice, he immediately flushed but kept his mouth shut.

Finally, after the movie was over, Matsuda looked at his watch and nearly fell off the couch in surprise. The movie had lasted longer than he thought it would. It was now ten minutes till five o'clock. He was going to be late to the hotel that Ryuzaki had specified for them to meet. Boy, was he going to receive a verbal beating when he arrived.

"Sorry, Dizzy, but I've got to go to work now. I'm late enough as it is." He bustled around, grabbing his coat and haphazardly throwing it on; he took his gun and put it in its holster and put his phone in his pocket then ran out the door while asking Dizzy to put the movie away. He would clean up the rest of the mess later.

She watched him run out the door and smiled. He sure was adorable when he was flustered. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Looking down on the small table next to his front door, she saw his car keys. Sighing, she grabbed the keys and ran after him. She caught him just as he was getting on the elevator and she followed him on.

"Matsuda," she said as the doors closed and the elevator began its decent. "You forgot your keys." He looked at her, then at his keys and laughed.

"Woops, heh heh." She handed the keys to him and he took them, his hand shaking only slightly. In his haste, he had completely forgotten his keys, only concentrating on what he had to have with him for the case.

"We should do this again sometime," Dizzy suddenly suggested. Matsuda looked at her, surprised. "Of course, I'll need your phone number. Is that okay?"

Slowly, Matsuda nodded and took out a small slip of paper and a pen. He quickly jotted down his number and handed it to her. "Here you go."

She smiled at him after she had read over the contents. "Thank you, Matsuda. I'll call you later then?" He nodded again, his face red, and she beamed.

Just then, the elevator came to a stop with a ding and he stepped out. They waved at each other before he made a mad dash to his car and she continued back up to the apartment to retrieve the rest of her things such as her shoes and her coat. Her apartment building was not too far away from his so she thought it would be okay of she walked back home. Back at his apartment, she grabbed her stuff, turned off the television, then left for the bottom floor of the building. Once on the street and on her way home, she smiled to herself and said, "I really like this guy, I think this is the beginning of something great."

**A/N: Okay, cheesy line, I know. But I just could not think of anything else. So, sorry. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review, or, you know, I'll make you WISH you would die painfully. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Surprise! Surprise!

For the rest of the month, Dizzy and Matsuda continued to go out to breakfast or lunch together whenever Matsuda's work would allow him to. Whenever he was around her, he could always feel his cheeks heat up and Dizzy laughed when his face turned red. She loved to mess with him and make him blush; she enjoyed it when he was embarrassed and thought he was the most adorable thing when he stumbled over his words. She sometimes felt guilty embarrassing him like she did, but the feeling was not strong enough to make her stop enjoying herself. At that point in the game, she did not know if she loved Matsuda or not, but she did know that she loved his company and he did not mind being around her when he could. Dizzy, being an excellent judge of character just by looking at the way someone acts or even just by seeing someone's face for the first time, knew right away when Matsuda walked into the coffee shop that she and Soi owned that he was the kind of man that she was looking for. He was adorable, cute, young, and a bit clumsy. Dizzy's perfect man.

About a week after their first date, the two of them went out for breakfast after Matsuda got off work. He was tired, but Dizzy insisted they have breakfast together seeing as they both got off work early in the morning and needed sustenance before they went to sleep. The next day, they went for a lunch date again then went back to his apartment to watch the second Mummy movie; The Mummy Returns. This time, as the DVD sat on the disk menu, Dizzy decided to help Matsuda make the popcorn and she insisted they cook it over the stove and promptly forgot to put the lid over the pan. Popcorn kernels flew across the small kitchen until Matsuda, barely able to control his body from fits of laughter, finally managed to put the lid on and let the popcorn finish cooking from there. Dizzy took the pan off the stove top when the popcorn was finished and pored it into a large bowl then the two of them put in the butter and salt, Dizzy always trying to drown the kernels in butter and Matsuda almost drenching it with salt after Dizzy had bumped him with her hip, making him blush, lose his balance, and dump the salt all over the table, dangerously close to the popcorn bowl. They both laughed and walked over to the couch, popcorn and soda in hand and Matsuda pressed "enter" on the remote and began the movie.

Matsuda always kept Dizzy updated on the Kira case. He was unsure as to why he always told her how the case was going, but somehow he knew he could trust her. If L ever found out that he was telling case secrets to someone outside the task force, the sugar-eating detective would have his head. Matsuda remembered clearly when he had told Dizzy when some of the agent's families would be investigated as part of the case. Dezeray had not been happy about the idea until he had told her the whole story.

"What!" she screamed. "We have to get investigated! Why? What did I ever do?"

"Dizzy, please, let me explain." She crossed her arms and glared at him, waiting for him to continue. Matsuda felt himself blushing again but tried to ignore it so he could actually speak to the American girl in front of him. "Ryuzaki only thinks two of the families are worth looking into, and since they don't know about you, you won't be investigated." He had regretted saying this to her the moment he finished talking.

"They don't know about me? Why not?"

His face grew warmer as he looked into her accusing eyes. "W-well, it j-just didn't ever come up in conversation." She relaxed when she heard his lie and looked at him with a sudden warming face.

"That's good, just as long as you hadn't been purposefully keeping me a secret. We might have a problem if that is the case." She smiled when she saw his cheeks grow even redder than they had been a moment before. "Thank God I'm not being investigated. It would suck if I were."

After that, Matsuda strongly hoped she would never find out that he was actually keeping her a secret from the rest of the task force. If Dizzy found out, then she would eat him alive, at least that was how he saw it.

--

By the time February rolled around, Dizzy had become so busy with her coffee shop work and going on dates with Matsuda, she had completely forgotten her birthday. Matsuda was having a difficult time finding something to do for her birthday and was saved when Dizzy's best friend Soi called him one afternoon after he had returned home from his late night at the current hotel L had picked out for the task force to meet. He had met her a few times before and was wondering how she had acquired his phone number because he had never given it to her. Concluding that she must have gotten it from Dizzy somehow, he listened to her proposal she had for the young American's birthday.

"What do you say to a surprise party?" she asked, sounding hopeful. She was obviously trying to bounce ideas off of him. "I think we could hold it at the shop, maybe you could take her out so she isn't there until everything is ready. What do you think, Matsuda?"

The young agent shrugged. "Sounds good, except I think you should take her out to distract her, not me."

"Why? You're her boyfriend. If anyone's going to do it, it has to be you."

Matsuda sighed deeply. He knew she was right but he also knew that if he was the one to distract her, he would fail miserably, plus the Kira case kept him busy for most of the day. If he were to go to the party, he would not be able to stay for very long. Of course Dizzy knew that and would understand if he left early but he felt like it was wrong to leave her like that on her birthday. Realizing that he had no choice, he quietly agreed to Soi's request. The party was at their apartment at 1:30 pm on February seventeenth, Dizzy's birthday.

Matsuda hung up the phone and now was faced with a new dilemma; what was he going to get Dizzy for her birthday? He knew that she liked the Mummy movies, but they had always gone over to his apartment to watch them and by the looks on her face during those times, she really enjoyed them. He was at a loss of what to get her when an idea suddenly popped into his head. She liked adventure movies and movies with humor, maybe he could get her a movie like that. Making up his mind, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door to make a run to the store.

--

Matsuda found it a lot easier to distract Dizzy from the fact she had a party waiting for her back at her apartment than he thought it would be. The day of the party, he offered to take her out for a birthday lunch date. Dizzy had no clue as to what awaited her when she got home, or, that was what it seemed to Matsuda. On the way back from the restaurant, they stopped at a street-corner flower shop where Matsuda bought Dizzy a small bouquet of roses as his gift and also gave her the present he had bought her a few days before; both National Treasure movies on DVD. When the roses were held in front of her, she smiled warmly at Matsuda, who blushed madly, and took them from his hands and thanked him in a sweet voice. When the movies were given to her, she almost screamed with excitement and yelled out that she could not wait to watch them; they were two of her favorite movies after all.

It certainly was a shock to her system when they arrived back at the apartment. Matsuda was almost shaking when they stood in front the apartment door; tired of keeping up the charade of just pretending to go on a birthday date, and anxiety washing over him with the possibility that Dizzy had caught on to the true intentions of their date. As soon as the door was opened, Dizzy almost jumped out of her skin when the word "Surprise!" was yelled out by Soi and everyone else she had invited. Dizzy was startled so bad that she stumbled backwards and tripped over her own feet, almost falling to the floor had Matsuda not caught her just in time.

Matsuda only stayed at the party for a few hours before he had to leave again. However; he enjoyed the time he spent with Dizzy and her friends. He got to meet Soi's fiancé, Jethar, a rather good-looking fellow who worked as a surgeon at the local hospital. All in all, his experience at the party was rather good. The only problem he had was when one of Dizzy's un-named friends attempted to flirt with him in a drunken stupor. It made him extremely uncomfortable and whenever she asked him a question, he somehow seemed to stumble over his words and could not say the right thing to save his life. Thankfully, Dizzy noticed this almost immediately and came rushing to his rescue, shooing the girl off and clutching Matsuda protectively. He was still a bit edgy but felt a bit more at ease with Dizzy there instead of the mysterious girl. He was somewhat relieved when it came time for him to leave. Major parties where girls got drunk and attempted to flirt with every guy they laid eyes on were not his thing. True, he wanted to stay for Dizzy, but he had to leave. L scolded him the last time he was late and ended up doing unglamorous work for a few days following. He was not about to be late again anytime soon. So he left; he said goodbye to Dizzy, Soi, and Jethar, apologized for not being able to stay longer, and promptly left.

What he came home to the next morning would make it his turn to receive a surprise.

--

Matsuda sighed heavily as he fumbled with the keys to his apartment door while he walked up the stairs to the fourth level of his building. Nothing new had happened with the Kira case. L still suspected Light Yagami of being Kira and all twelve FBI agents that had come over to investigate the relatives of the taskforce had been killed by Kira. The only thing exciting that had happened was L received his acceptance letter to To-Oh University, which was not really a surprise at all. At the entrance ceremony coming up in April he would be giving the Freshman Address together with Light Yagami. It was a lot for Matsuda to handle and all he wanted to do was lie down and go straight to sleep.

Arriving at his apartment, he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door only to freeze in his tracks and stare at the sight in front of him. What he saw made his whole face turn beat red and heat up like the inside of an oven. He stopped; his feet glued to the floor, and stared right at Dizzy who stood in the kitchen wearing nothing but a small, white T-shirt and a pair of underwear holding a pan of sizzling bacon over the stove. For the moment, all he could do was stand and stare at her, at her legs, her long, smooth legs. His face was as red as a lobster by the time she had noticed that the door was open and turned around to greet him. Once she was facing him, Matsuda noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra either, obviously, she had just gotten out of bed, and his heart began to race; not knowing what to do and unable to tear his eyes away from her.

Dizzy smiled joyously when she saw that it was Matsuda who had entered and not some random person she did not know. "Touta! Good morning! I hope you like bacon and eggs, because I made a lot of it." Turning back to the stove, she began to scoop scrambled eggs out of a frying pan and onto a ceramic dinner plate; she then took a fork and shoveled out the bacon from the pan it was cooked in. Filling up a second plate with eggs and bacon, she set both plates down on the kitchen table and motioned for Matsuda to sit down because he was just standing in the doorway, not moving. "C'mon Matsu, get in here and shut the door. Your food is going to get cold."

Letting out a big sigh, he closed the door behind him, took his coat off and sat down at the table, his face still red but his heart had slowed down considerably. He wondered how in the world she had gotten in. He had never made her and extra key to his apartment and as far as he knew, her only talents were making coffee and cooking. Maybe one of the neighbors let her in? No, they did not have a key either; then how? More importantly, why was she here? He was about to ask when she spoke first.

"Now, I know you have been out all night and you are really tired, but I think you should eat breakfast first."

"Dizzy." He tried interrupting her.

"I know people say that you will get nightmares if you eat right before you sleep, but I think that is a load of crap," she continued as if she had not heard him.

"Dizzy." He tried again.

"I noticed that you had no milk in your refrigerator last night so I went out and bought some." She pushed a glass of cool milk in front of him and continued on with her rant. "Here, it will help you sleep with peaceful dreams."

"Dizzy!" He ended up almost yelling to get her attention. She finally stopped talking and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked innocently.

He took a deep breath and asked the question that had been plaguing him the whole time. "What are you doing here?"

She was silent for a moment, obviously forgetting that he would want to know this when he saw her in his apartment uninvited. Any normal girl might have been a bit insulted by the question, but not Dizzy. She completely understood that anyone who found someone in their home who was not invited or given a key would want to know how they got in and why they were there. It's normal human curiosity.

"Oh, that." She pretended to think about her answer for a few seconds then spoke as if it had been rehearsed several times. "After you left, my party got really out of hand. I guess they didn't want to get too wild when there was a cop there, I don't know. But anyway, some of the real crazy guys that I know must have broken a few pipes in the kitchen and bathroom. The plumbing got all screwed up and there was a gas leak somewhere so everyone left and Soi called the emergency line (911 in America! I don't know what it is in Japan) and then we packed our things and left; the whole building is under maintenance. Soi went to her fiancé's place to stay until things were fixed up. She offered for me to come as well but I decided that I wanted to come here instead." As soon as she finished, Matsuda was ready with another question.

"And another thing, how did you get in here?" At this, Dizzy's innocent grin turned into a mischievous smirk.

"No problem, I just picked the lock." Matsuda's jaw dropped and all he could do was gape at her. "I see you're speechless. Allow me to explain. My big brother back in the states is an expert lock picker and thief. He taught me everything he knew and I am just as good as he is at picking locks."

Finally, Matsuda was able to find his voice. "But what about the electronic lock on the front door of the building?" He, honestly, did not know how to react to this.

Dizzy just shrugged. "Those kinds are the easiest to pick. All you have to do is take a regular sized card such as a credit card or a driver's license, insert it into the crack between the door frame and the door, move it around a bit, and viola (pronounced: waa-laa)! The door is open."

Upon hearing her words, Matsuda was able to regain some of his composure and strength. "You do know that you're breaking and entering? That's a felony, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But the way I see it, you're not going to press charges considering I'm your girlfriend. Why just last week, you said yourself that I'm welcome here anytime that I wish to stop by. I'm as good as safe."

Matsuda sighed. She was right. No matter how he looked at it, she was right. She was his girlfriend, so even though she had picked his locks to get into his apartment, he would not press charges. Besides, she needed a place to stay and, no matter how anxious she made him, he would let her stay; it was also sweet that she chose to stay with him instead of her friend's. "Alright, Dizzy, you can stay."

No sooner had the words exited his mouth did Dizzy jump up and wrap her arms around his head in excitement. "Thank you so much, Touta!" she cried happily. Matsuda's eyes opened wide, his face turned scarlet from surprise and embarrassment as he stared right into her chest. It seemed like hours before she finally let him go and looked at his face. Still red, Matsuda just gaped at her, unable to speak. Dizzy let out a slight chuckle when she saw how red he was and sat down. "Now, how about some breakfast?" she asked cheerfully. Shaking off the previous event, Matsuda smiled oh-so-slightly and dug his fork into his scrambled eggs and began his first meal with his crazy girlfriend living with him.

**A/N: Okay, I got permission from my friend to use Soi, but now I just realized that I forgot to mention that Jethar, Soi's fiance, is my other friend's character. So, Soi and Jethar are not mine. No, Jethar is not a Japanese name. My friend who created him made up the name (I think), but I thought I'd use him anyway.**

**Review Goddammit! If you don't, I'll find you and jack you up with a rusted knife, don't think I won't! (Seriously, I do own a rusted knife and I am not afraid to use it!) I WILL find you!**


End file.
